


Happy birthday my friend

by monasjb



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Birthday Presents, Depression, Happy Ending, I'm sorry minhyuk I always make you sad, Kihyun is just mentioned, M/M, Sad, changkyun - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monasjb/pseuds/monasjb
Summary: Minhyuk never celebrated his birthday, until his only friend Changkyun gave him the most precious thing he owns now.





	Happy birthday my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! That's another story of my au with broken boyfriend! Minkyun (the other part is "So drunk" give it a glance if u want hehe)
> 
> This is just a little memory from Minhyuk from his childhood I wanted to write, i hope you will enjoy it!! I'm sorry for any mistakes!

The 3rd November never was a day I really liked to celebrate. First off, my parents could never afford a birthday party, or a birthday present, or cake. My brother was having, problems. Big problems. So they had to focus on him, while I was always jealous at the other children who could celebrate their birthday.

That one child, Yoo Kihyun, we shared the same birth month and I always saw how he got presents, new clothes and toys and how he shared the birthday cake with his friends in school. I wasn't his friend and also didn't want to, so I never got a piece of the cake. I don't want to admit it, but I was so jealous, and sad.

I felt lonely, worthless, not valid to have a birthday, or even been born. I already had struggles with my brother and his tendency to blackmail me all the time whenever he stole money and I saw him, my teachers pressuring me because I always skipped class and my parents who just aren't listening.

I truly hated the day I was born. I never spend a second thinking that I ever will be excited for my birthday or simply not hate this day.

Until Changkyun , my only friend, asked me when my birthday is.

 

I knew him for a month, I found him hiding from his dad under a shrubbery, a dumb place to hide if you ask me. He was crying and hiding his face with his arms, not moving a bit. Normally, I would just walk away and don't give him a glare.

However, I did not. I went under the shrubbery, sat next to him and waited. He noticed me, but he didn't react at first. He just cried, but not making a sound though. I thought that he was like me at home, too scared to make a noise, even when you just want to scream.

I waited for some minutes until I was too impatient and asked him why he's crying. He talked into his arms so I couldn't understand what he said. I tried to free his head from his arms, slowly I pushed his elbow away and he raised his head a bit.

"My dad..punches me when- when I bring bad grades home and...And I..I cant..I.."

He cried more. I just put my arm on his shoulder. I never felt sad for someone other than me. This changkyun boy was the first one.

 

He was my first and only friend. And I think I was his too. We played together, he did my homework, I shared my bit of food with him, all in all we were normal children when we were together.

-

"Minhyuk.. When is your birthday?"

No one ever asked me this. No one seemed to care enough to ask that. For a second I even forgot when it was. 

"Third November.. Why do you ask?"

"I want to give you a present."

"Why?"

His reaction was funny to me, he was shocked that I asked him why he wants to give me a simple present. But it was something I never thought someone would do to me, I really didn't know how to react properly. So I just wondered why. Why do you want to give me a present?

His answer sounded so obvious and yet it was hard to believe at first.

"Because you're my friend, and friends give friends presents at their birthdays. Dont you know this?"

I didn't. After all,

"You are my first friend. I.... I just never got a present, or even celebrated my birthday, my family has problems I'm sorry, I di-"

"Don't apologize Minhyuk, I didn't know this.."

Of course, no one does bc I don't want anyone to know that.

"Now you do... Don't tell anyone.."

"I won't, I promise"

-

Weeks went by, nothing happened. We didn't talked about my birthday again. To be honest, I thought he forgot it already or just lost motivation to buy me anything.

Normally, I wouldn't be sad about that, after all I never was happy about my birthday so I couldn't be disappointed. But I was. I was excited about his present, and thinking that he might have forgot it made me really sad.

So sad, I wanted to ask him if he forgot it. But of course, I would never do it, I never was greedy.

I never was allowed to ask something.

However, not asking killed me, not knowing if he still thinks about it killed me.

I really wanted a present now. Not because I always wanted to finally receive one, I wanted it bc of him.

After school, I took all my strength and asked him, trying to not sound nervous, if he bought a present already. My hands were sweaty, i felt so embarrassed to really ask him that, but the last thing I needed was to be excited about something that wont happen at the end.

He waited with his answer, I already lost all my hope. My smile disappeared already before he nod shyly, I assumed he was shy because he didn't look to my face.

"I have but.. You won't like it."

"How can you now? I never got anything you could give me a rock and I would still love it!"

"Okey Minhyuk I'm not that poor. It's just nothing special, but I still can't find anything bette-"

"I will like it! Please Changkyun, I just want...One present.."

Saying this hurted me, I realized how desperated I was for a simply present and how big my hopes were, how much I hoped from Changykun. It scared me a bit, how much simple things mattered to me suddenly. How Changykun could make me feel like this, wirh just easy actions.

He nod again, smiling now. I didn't know if I took the pressure away from him or gave him even more.

"Then stay excited for the next 3 days, don't get sick or you will get an hairy ass"

"I get what.."

-

Those 3 days were the longest I ever had. I asked myself every second what he brought me. I don't even know what I like or what could make me happy, but I knew whatever Changkyun got me it will my favorite thing in the world. I just didn't want to wait any longer.

He was good at not telling me anything. I begged him almost to tell me what it is, my curiosity was too big at that point. But he didn't, he wanted to give it to me at the day I never wanted to celebrate.

I started to think about what he could even afford, he doesn't get money from his parents each week like most of our school and he, of course, doesn't work yet. Whatever it was he must have get it in a hard way, or stole it. 

"Did u stole it?"

"stole what?"

"My present? Or did u sell ur kidney to get it?"

"Minhyuk..What are you talking about?"

"I want to know how you got it without money."

"I asked my mom for money to buy my friend, that is you, a present. She was pretty surprised because I never had friends, so she gave me some money."

"You did not steal it?..Okey"

Changykun looked at minhyuk with a shocked expression on his face Minhyuk never have seen before.

"Do u want me to go to jail?!"

A gasp left Changkyuns lips as he put his hand on his chest, acting as if his heart was broken now.

Minhyuk just nodded, not realizing what he nodded for, Changykun threw his bag he held in his hand to his stomach and run away. 

"It's cool in jail my brother told me that!"

"Wait until tomorrow, after I gave u the present I won't talk to you again!"

"I would visit you changkyun don't act so hurt!"

-

Finally, it was the 3rd. It was my birthday. I don't remember if I ever woke up happy at this day, but for sure I did this time. Nothing could've break my good mood, not even my mother who forgot to make breakfast again or my dad not paying attention to me as I asked him if I can go out to meet a friend.

"Why? Can't u see him next week?"

"It's...It's my birthday and we want to play in a park together.."

I couldn't bear it to say he has a present for me, not knowing how my parents would react to this.

"Ah...right. Okey, don't come home late."

"Thank you.."

Not even a happy birthday or congratulation, but I didn't need this from him.

I run to the park where Changkyun and I wanted to meet, I don't know if I was too early or too late since I didn't looked at the time.

He waited on the bench, in his hands a plastic bag. My heart was beating so fast, I still couldn't believe I would get my first birthday present. From my first friend.

"Hello!"

"Ah! Hello Minhyuk-ah!"

He immediately stood up, gently putting the plastic bag on the bank and offering me his hand.  
With the warmest smile I've ever seen, he congratulated me.

"Happy birthday my friend!"

Happy birthday. Friend.

I knew, he would say it, after all both are true. But yet, I felt my heart aching, slowly my eyes got teary and I started to feel a kick of endorphin filling my whole body.

I was so happy. The whole time I never could even imagine feeling this. All those years I was lonely at my birthday, wished I wouldn't have been born, hating everyone who had an amazing life and friends. All those feelings and memories vanished from me as I run into Changkyuns arms, hugging him and letting my tears fall on his shoulder.

He of course didn't know how to react to my sudden crying, he apologized and tried to calm me down but I just thanked him again and again.

"Thank you Changkyun. Thank you so much. Thank you."

"You idiot I haven't even give you the present yet!"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Changkyun rolled his yes and pushed me slightly away. My cheeks were red, he whipped my tears away and told me to sit down.  
I did, still sniffing into my sleever paws cleaning my nose.

Changkyun sat next to me and took the plastic bag, taking a little muffin with a candle on it out.

"When u stop crying I would like to give you something."

"What if the muffin for?.."

"It's the birthday cake. I couldn't buy a real cake I'm sorry."

"I love it.. It's fine"

"Ah.. I'm glad. Here hold it!"

I held the muffin in my hands as if it was the most precious thing on the world, and it was for me.

Changkyun took a lighter out of this pocket, I gasped because he was a child and shouldn't be allowed to something like this, which I told him.

"I stole it from my dad don't worry, he has many."

"You will go to jail because of that!"

"Oh jesus not that again."

He rolled his eyes and lighted the candle.

"Now close your eyes and make a wish. Then blow the f-"

"I know that Changkyun Im not that dumb!"

"Just wanted to make sure.. Now wish something."

I wanted to but, what do I want? A normal family, more birthdays to celebrate, more friends?  
I couldn't think of anything, because as I held the muffin, sitting next to Changkyun in that cold autumn day, I had everything I wanted.

I wanted to keep this forever.

"I wish Changykun and I will be friends forever."

"NO you can't say it out loud ! You have to say it in inside of you!"

"Ah..."

"What was that again with 'Im not that dumb'?"

"I will wish u aren't my friend anymore."

"Just blow it off now!"

I did, not changing a word from my wish.

My smile hurted my cheeks, I was so happy to hold my first ever birthday cake, well better said muffin, in my hands and sitting next to my best friend.

"Is this really your wish?"

"What do u mean?"

"You could've wished for something more or bett-"

"But I'm happy having you only."

Changkyun didn't believe me, but everything I said was true.  
He just shoke his head and got up to get the plastic bag, taking the muffin of my hands and putting the present in them.

My heart beat in excitement, too curios to wait another second so I pulled the present out of the plastic bag and started to rip the paper off.

Changykun just glanced at me with a smile as I finally held the present in my hands.

It was a plushie, a whale plushie. It had a little ribbon around one of his flipper. I couldn't believe he really bought it for me, I couldn't believe I was holding it in my hands.

"You once said you really like whales and you even want a tattoo of them so I thought you would like it... Do you like it?"

"Changkyun-ah.. I told you I will love whatever you give me. And I do."

I really do.

"It's my fav thing on the world."

"Didn't you just say that to me? Am I so easy to replace?"

"Can you not ruin that for me now, please?"

He laughed, I finally could hear his laugh at this day. I started to laugh, too, holding the plushie in my hands very close to me.

I really loved it.

I really loved my birthday.

-

Even years later, after many other birthday I had with Changkyun , my 12th one is always my fav. The day I realized that Changkyun was my most precious present.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked it (somehow)!!! Pls leave comments if u feel like,, thank you so much for reading!!!!!.


End file.
